Muschelherz
|Status=Verstorben |Tod=SternenClan |Rang1=Zweiter Anführer |RName1=Muschelherz (Shellheart) |Rang2=Ältester |RName2=Muschelherz (Shellheart) |Familie1=Gefährtin |FName1=Regenblüte (ehemals) |Familie2=Söhne |FName2=Streifenstern, Eichenherz |Familie3=Mutter |FName3=WeidennaseVickys Facebook-Seite Datei:Su Susann Quelle.png |Schüler=Eichenherz |Position1=Zweiter Anführer |Vorgänger1=Streifenstern |lebend=Blausterns Prophezeiung, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Riesensterns Rache, Redtail's Debt |verstorben=Streifensterns Bestimmung |erwähnt=The Ultimate Guide}} Muschelherz (Original: Shellheart) ist ein kräftiger, grau gefleckter Kater mit struppigem Fell, grauen Schnurrhaaren und grünen Augen.Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky Lebensgeschichte :Folgt Auftritte Special Adventure ''Blausterns Prophezeiung :Muschelherz ist der Stellvertreter des FlussClans zur Zeit, als Jubelstern Anführer gewesen ist. Er kämpft zusammen mit den anderen FlussClan-Kriegern gegen den DonnerClan wegen eines Grenzkampfes, da der FlussClan ins DonnerClan-Territorium eingedrungen ist. Blaustern erinnert sich gut daran, weil sie sich die Vorderpfote verletzt hatte, als sie Muschelherz angegriffen hat. :Später zieht Muschelherz in den Ältestenbau und gibt seine Position als zweiter Anführer auf, sein Sohn Schiefmaul wird sein Nachfolger. Streifensterns Bestimmung :Er ist der Vater von Eichenjunges und Sturmjunges. Regenblüte und er sind sehr stolz auf ihre Jungen. Als Sturmjunges sich den Kiefer bricht, will seine Mutter durchsetzen, ihn in Schiefjunges umzubenennen und wendet sich von ihrem Sohn ab. Muschelherz sagt ihr, dass, wenn sie Sturmjunges' Namen ändert, er sie verlassen wird, was schließlich auch geschieht. Er scheint sie jedoch weiterhin zu lieben und ist sehr freundlich zu seinen beiden Söhnen. Als Schmutzfell sich entscheidet, Heilerschüler zu werden, kündigt Muschelherz an, Ältester zu werden. Als Regenblüte stirbt, ist er sehr traurig über den Verlust seiner ehemaligen Gefährtin. Er sieht ihren toten Körper und man erkennt den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Schiefmaul erkennt, dass Muschelherz seine Mutter immer geliebt hat, auch wenn sie keine Gefährten mehr gewesen sind. Er hält zusammen mit Eichenherz die Totenwache bei ihr. Gelbzahns Geheimnis : Riesensterns Rache :Als Riesenschweif mit Rindengesicht ins FlussClan-Lager kommt, um ein Heilmittel für Hoppeljunges zu holen, blickt Muschelherz die beiden streng an. }} Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Sein Sohn Eichenherz ist gleichzeitig auch sein Schüler, obwohl es eigentlich nicht üblich ist, dass Eltern ihre Jungen ausbilden. Fehler *In der deutschen Version von ''Streifensterns Bestimmung wird er als dunkel bezeichnet, dabei ist genaue Ton seines Fells nicht bekannt. *In Streifensterns Bestimmung wird er ebenfalls einmal Wellenherz genannt. *Auf dem deutschen Stammbaum wird er als DonnerClan-Katze dargestellt.Stammbaum Familie *Gefährtin: Regenblüte (ehemals) *Söhne: Eichenherz, Streifenstern *Mutter: Weidennase *Onkel: Apfelfrost *Tante: Schüchterherz *Großvater: Apfelnacht *Großmutter: Schilfglanz *Enkelinnen: Silberfluss, Weidenjunges, Fischjunges, Nebelstern, Moosjunges *Enkel: Steinfell *Urenkelin: Federschweif, Primelpfote *Urenkel: Sturmpelz, Schilfbart, Hechtpfote], Hockjunges *Ururenkelinnen: Lerche die am Morgen singt, Breeze That Rustles the Leaves *Ururenkel: Baum der sich an Fels klammert, Minzfell, Regensturm *Ururenkel/in: Feather of Flying Hawk Beziehungen :Folgt Character Art Shellheart.D.byMohn.png|Zweiter Anführer Zitate Zeremonien Ältestenzeremonie :'Jubelstern:' ''Muschelherz! Muschelherz, der FlussClan dankt dir für deine Treue und deine Weisheit. Du bist nie vor deiner Pflicht zurückgeschreckt oder hast etwas anderes als Mut gezeigt. Du hast deinem Clan gut gedient und wir wünschen dir Frieden und Bequemlichkeit im Bau der Ältesten. Du hast eine lange Ruhe verdient. :(...) :Jubelstern: Ich hoffe, du wirst deine Geschichten mit uns allen teilen und mit den Jungen, die noch geboren werden. Wir haben noch viel von dir zu lernen. :Alle FlussClan-Mitglieder: Muschelherz! Muschelherz! Quellen en:Shellheartfi:Simpukkasydänfr:Cœur de Nacreru:Ракушечникpl:Muszelkowe Sercenl:Schelphart Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Älteste Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Streifensterns Bestimmung Charaktere Kategorie:Gelbzahns Geheimnis Charaktere Kategorie:Riesensterns Rache Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Redtail's Debt Charaktere